Nighttime Stories
by FidgeyTova
Summary: A 10 year old Shusei likes to tease a 9 year old Hotsuma.


**My attempt at writing the two boys at a younger age. Shusei is 10, Hotsuma is 9. **

**Actually, I have about 3 other stories completed, but I am still checking them over and making a few changes (which for some reason is really hard right now), and I just had an urge to post something now and this was it. It took me about 15 minutes to write this, so I hope you enjoy it. Im not sure the two lived in the mansion at this young age sooo... oh well. If it's bad, i'll take it down. :p  
**

**I don't own Uraboku **

**

* * *

**

**Nighttime Stories**

Shusei looked over at his alarm clock. It read 2:34 am. The 10 year old boy sighed, closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow. The past few nights he hasn't been getting much sleep. Every night this past week, his future Zweilt partner had been waking him up.

Shusei couldn't be mad. After all, it was his fault. His fault for telling him scary stories of what lives in the dark. Monsters with big claws, glowing red eyes, and horrible looking faces. But he never thought it would go this far. It was only meant to be a joke. How could a boy with the power to conjure fire be afraid of something so silly? After all, they know what _real _monsters are. Duras. Everything else is just stuff for the movies. And yet, Hotsuma fell for it.

Shusei opens his eyes again. He hears footsteps coming towards his room. Hotsuma gently opens the door and peeks inside. Shusei doesn't move, hoping that Hotsuma will thinks he's asleep and leave him alone.

Nope.

Instead, Hotsuma tip-toes over to his bed, and gently crawls under the covers.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Shusei mumbles.

"No!" Hotsuma says too loud for this hour.

"I was joking the other night; none of that stuff is real." Shusei tells him.

"But I heard something! Right outside my window!" The nine year old was convinced. He was far too energetic for 2 in the morning.

"It's windy out and your bedroom is right next to the trees. It isn't a monster."

"Yeah it was!" Hotsuma got up from the covers and put his arms over his head and pretended his fingers were claws, "It looked like this! With big red eyes and huge teeth!"

Shusei stared at him through one eye.

"I'm serious!"

"Now you're just making things up."

"Am not!"

Shusei poked Hotsuma's forehead with his finger, "I said I was joking before! I made all that stuff up!"

"But-"

"It's. Not. Real." Shusei did his best to make it clear.

Hotsuma looked Shusei in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth and calmed down almost immediately. Of course he was a little upset that Shusei made those stories up, but he trusted his friend. If Shusei said monsters weren't real, then he believed him. Even so…

"Shusei?"

"What?"

"Can I still sleep here tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." If it meant they could sleep, he'd let him stay. They both rested their heads on the pillows and got comfortable. Hotsuma dozed off rather quickly, unlike Shusei. He could hear his quiet, even breathing. Then an idea crossed his mind. But acting upon it could mean another few nights of no sleep. He weighed his options.

Sure, what are a few more nights of no sleep? After all its summer, they don't have to wake up for school. He looked over to Hotsuma who was, by this time, sound asleep. Shusei smirked, knowing what was coming and tried holding back his laughter. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake him up, Shusei leaned over Hotsuma, put his mouth right next to his ear…

And let out an ear piercing scream.

The sight of Hotsuma jumping around 10 feet into the air from a dead sleep was quite a sight. The pillows went flying and blankets were thrown to the side of the bed. Hotsuma's arms flailing in the air trying to hit whatever woke him up as he jumped off the bed. Shusei was laughing so much, tears were coming from his eyes. He fell back in bed holding his stomach and laughing while Hotsuma was on the floor next to the bed, hyperventilating.

Once Hotsuma calmed down a bit, he growled Shusei's name, "SHUSEI!" Oh yes, he was mad.

"Yes, Hotsuma?" Shusei answered in a serious tone.

Hotsuma didn't know what to stay, so instead, he leaped and tackled Shusei in the bed. Shusei began laughing again, barely struggling against Hotsuma who was holding him down.

"I'll get you back! I swear I will!" Hotsuma promised to a pinned-down Shusei.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shusei didn't take it seriously. He was sure in a few days Hotsuma would forget anyway. He pushed Hotsuma off him and sat up, with a smile on his face.

"You jerk! I almost had a heart attack!" Hotsuma leaned back on the bed with his hand to his heart, which was still beating fast.

"You should have seen your face!" Shusei pointed out.

Seeing Shusei laughing, even smiling, like that was a rare site. Even for a young age, Shusei was way too serious most of the time. So even though it was at his expense, Hotsuma eventually joined Shusei in his laughter.

After catching their breath, Shusei straightened out his bed sheets and gathered the pillows. He tossed a pillow over to Hotsuma who laid it under his head. Hotsuma thought about going back to his room to avoid whatever torment Shusei may have planned, but decided to stay in Shusei's room.

"You better not try anything again or I swear I will kill you…" It was an empty threat of course.

Shusei just smiled in response and promised he wouldn't do anything.

They both settled themselves back in bed. Shusei was under the covers while Hotsuma slept sloppily on top of them. It was quiet again and after all that, they were both exhausted. Shusei still had a little grin on his face, he hasn't laughed like that in a long time. After all, he would only do something like that to his partner. Shusei yawned and could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He wrapped the blankets tightly around himself and before going to sleep; he wished Hotsuma a good night.

"Good night, Hotsuma."

"G'night Shus..."

* * *

**Sorry if it ended abruptly. It was just a little something I came up with on the spot, nothing special. If I get around to it, I might fix it. **

**Inspired by sibling torment…lol (of course I was usually on the receiving end of the torment…) I really wanna write more about them as kids! :D**

**A review would be nice!**


End file.
